Dal buco della serratura
by akire.zero
Summary: Post Hades, tutti sono risorti e una ennesima Mary Sue arriva al santuario, non è né bellissima, né molto fortunata, dovrà limitarsi a spiare i cavalieri da lontano e a raccontarci la storia dei cavalieri d'oro dal suo punto di vista. AU: la storia è ambientata a metà degli anni Novanta.


Desclaimer: i personaggi di Saint Seiya ovviamente non sono miei ma di Kurumada e di chiunque ne detenga legalmente i diritti, i personaggi originali invece sono miei, la storia anche ed è scritta solo per il piacere di farlo, d'altronde nessuno la pagherebbe comunque.

**Dal buco della serratura**

Mi chiamo Jessika ho 18 anni e sette giorni e oggi, 20 maggio 1995 per la prima volta prendo l'aereo e vado in vacanza da sola. Non è una vera e propria vacanza: ho vinto un concorso organizzato da diversi licei della regione, vado tre giorni ad Atene, ovviamente una relazione dettagliata su musei e acropoli è obbligatoria, ma c'è da saltare di gioia lo stesso. E anche da nascondere un po' la paura, una ragazza sola in giro, ma siamo nel duemila, via!

Sono alta un metro e sessanta, capelli né lunghi né corti, né lisci né ricci, castani, occhi marroni, qualche brufolo, piuttosto magra. Jeans 501 di due taglie più grandi, converse nere scarabocchiate, maglietta del Che, look decisamente antistupro, approvato da mia nonna in persona, contanti nel reggiseno compresi. Precedenti esperienze di vacanze da sola? La gita a Roma di due anni fa, con il resto della classe dove sono riuscita nelle memorabili imprese di annunciare ad un gruppo di americani che "we come from Navacchio, the town whit the biggest Ipercoppe in Italy" senza essere ubriaca e di scambiare la "M" della metropolitana con quella di McDonald. Sono insomma una ragazzotta di provincia che non dovrebbe andare in giro neppure accompagnata.

Appena arrivata e prima delusione, l'albergo che dovrebbe ospitarmi non si trova ad Atene ma a Rodorio, ed è una piccola pensione che fa da albergo ristorante e bar gestito da una coppia di vecchietti italiani, loro sono piuttosto simpatici e fanno anche la pizza. Il problema è il luogo: cinque case in croce, e poi a non aver paura di sembrare blasfemi potremmo dire Cristo si è fermato ad Atene. Qui siamo rimasti nell'antica Grecia, la gente è vestita in modo ecco… diciamolo sinceramente: strano, più che classico, parlano greco antico, anziché moderno, la cosa non mi disturba: tanto io non capisco né l'uno né l'altro ma comunque non è proprio normale, e poi mi guardano male, non sono paranoica anzi generalmente sono troppo sbadata per pensare che qualcuno mi critichi o accorgermene, ma qui bisbigliano e mi guardano male. Ai rodoriesi? Chissà come si chiamano, forse non piacciono le ragazze che sono in giro da sole, forse non piacciono gli italiani, a me sembra proprio che non sopportino i forestieri in generale come se nascondessero qualcosa o forse sono solo io che mi faccio delle idee, magari temono che il loro paese piccolo, tranquillo e tradizionalista si trasformi in una bolgia infernale invasa da tremendi turisti sudati.

Se l'amabilità fa difetto, la bellezza non manca. Ho appena visto una statua greca che passeggiava per il chiamiamolo corso per capirci, in realtà la strada è una sola, più qualche traversa stretta e buia.

Non sono l'unica ad averlo notato, alto, capelli biondi lunghi e ricci, occhi azzurri, muscoloso abbronzato, dimostra una ventina d'anni e porta una specie di armatura dorata con un elmo con una lunga coda (e via con i doppi sensi) non sembra uno che non ci tiene a farsi notare anche in un paese di strambi, sarà un attore, il Luke Perry greco?, forse sono tutti vestiti strani perché stanno girando la rievocazione di non so cosa. I paesani fanno capannello attorno a lui, ovviamente non riesco a capire nulla di quello che gli dicono ma vedo che la mia statua greca mi guarda… male.

E' ufficiale a forza di stare a sentire le storie di mia nonna e delle sue amiche sto diventando paranoica come loro, è scientificamente impossibile che possa essere anche minimamente interessante per un tipo così, forse mi guardava male perché lo stavo fissando e sbavando allo stesso tempo? Già più probabile. Decido di lasciar perdere e di cercare piuttosto un mezzo per andare ad Atene, non sono venuta fin qui per un paesino di provincia peggiore del mio!

Dopo una giornata di arte, mal di piedi e cibo indefinito, trovo una corriera che sembra uscita dagli anni Cinquanta e che dovrebbe riportarmi a Rodorio, una signora anziana si siede vicino a me, l'autobus è semivuoto e sento che il viaggio sarà lungo e niente affatto silenzioso. La signora infatti attacca a farmi il terzo grado in un inglese impeccabile, così tento di raccontarle in un inglese decisamente peggiore del suo le mie impressioni su Rodorio, e pensando che un tipo così non possa essere sconosciuto ad una pettegola paesana, le racconto del mio chiamiamolo incontro con il biondone, e li parte la storia strappalacrime e annienta neuroni. Milo sarebbe il pronipote della donna, che ha in effetti occhi azzurri anche lei ed è più alta di me cinque o sei centimetri, che per una donna dei suoi tempi e dei suoi anni non è poco, sarebbe stato rapito piccolissimo per essere addestrato e diventare uno dei più potenti guerrieri della dea Athena, il saint dello Scorpione. I saint di Athena hanno affrontato duri allenamenti e tremende battaglie, sono addirittura morti per sconfiggere Hades e poi risorti misteriosamente. Non so se è l'alzaimer o il mio inglese, comunque sembra che a Rodorio, protetto da una barriera di cosmo, che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sia, che lo nasconde agli occhi profani di noi comuni mortali, vi sia un immenso santuario composto da tredici templi dedicato alla dea Athena. Questo santuario governato da un grande sacerdote è il quartier generale dei saint di Athena divisi in tre ordini, bronzo, argento e oro. Le donne saint sono pochissime e costrette a portare una maschera. Il paese di Rodorio fa da filtro tra il santuario e il modo esterno, e no gli estranei non piacciono. Però mi dice che a lei piaccio, chissà poi perché, non so se devo esserne contenta. Mi dice che se voglio può raccomandarmi per un posto da ancella. Le spiego che io posso restare solo per altri due giorni e che non sto cercando un lavoro, almeno non fino alla fine dell'anno scolastico. Lei mi dice che ci sarà una festa per la vittoria su Hades domani e che hanno bisogno di personale. Mi faccio spiegare cosa dovrei fare, l'idea di guadagnare qualcosa mi piace, quella di avvicinarmi ad una setta religiosa segreta decisamente meno, poi non vorrei che le ancelle non si limitassero alle faccende domestiche . Vengo a sapere inoltre che Milo è il più bello e il più simpatico dei guerrieri di Athena che è anche molto forte , che come tutti i saint combatte a mani nude perché Athena detesta le armi e che ha un attacco micidiale che uccide lentamente l'avversario tra indicibili sofferenze. Che simpatia, vero? La bisnonna mi dice anche che lei non approva il fidanzato del nipotino, non perché sia un uomo ma perché è un francese scostante e altezzoso.

Con questo ho saputo su Rodorio e sui suoi strani abitanti tanto e più di quello che volevo sapere, ma non è finita qui sono stata ingaggiata come lavapiatti. Forse vedrò i cavalieri di Athena e la loro dea, di sicuro mi prenderò l'equivalente di cinquantamila lire per lavare i loro piatti sporchi domani sera, cosa credevate che il responsabile della servitù mi promuovesse capo ancella solo per la raccomandazione della bisnonna di Milo?

A Rodorio stasera tutto sembra avere un senso più preciso e più spaventoso, non è solo un paese arretrato ma un paese invischiato in un culto in cui la violenza non è esclusa, anche facendo un'ampia tara alle parole della nonna che per quanto logorroica non mi è sembrata una pazza, ci sono degli elementi che confermano il quadro, e io che mi vado a ficcare in questo casino più per il gusto di ficcarmici che per tre Lire. Cosa penso di poter fare, poi, non ne ho la più pallida idea a parte impicciarmi in un groviglio di dimensioni epiche.

La mattina dopo una guardia viene a prendermi alla pensione per portarmi al santuario io avevo capito di dover lavare dei piatti dopo una cena non che un bestione armato di tutto punto dovesse venire a rapirmi alle nove di mattina, la guardia tronfia come quelle persone a cui non si dovrebbe mai e in nessun caso dare una qualsiasi divisa non risponde alle mie domande ma si ferma davanti ad una piccola casa del paese, escono due ragazze una avrà più o meno la mia età l'altra è più piccola, poco più di una bambina. Lungo il viaggio per i sentieri sterrati che portano al grande tempio scoprirò che Elena di diciassette anni ed Irene di tredici sono sorelle, che non è la prima volta che vanno ad aiutare le ancelle del grande tempio e che durante l'estate a volte gli anziani reclutano i turisti sprovveduti come me per qualche sostituzione, questo mi conforta abbastanza: cominciavo ad aver paura che quello fosse un luogo da dove è impossibile uscire.

La guardia ci conduce alle cucine del santuario, una ancella ci spedisce verso gli spogliatoi imprecando contro i civili che non si rendono conto della solennità delle occasioni e che non sanno vestirsi in modo adeguato. Non sapevo che peplo e calzari fossero l'ideale per lavare finestre e pavimenti e lucidare l'argenteria ma pare sia così.

- Non sia mai che un cavaliere entri per qualche motivo- . Dice una donna grassa e rossa che avrà una

quarantina d'anni, come se fosse scandaloso e sconvolgente fare le faccende in jeans e maglietta.

In effetti per fortuna a volte i cavalieri entrano nelle cucine per infastidire le ancelle e dimostrare tutto il loro coraggio disturbando la cuoca. A me quella fa paura, di un' età indefinita, magra, da quando le cuoche sono così secche, con una faccia da professoressa di matematica stronza, che rimesta chissacchè in un pentolone. La strega aveva acciuffato un ragazzino per un orecchio, dicendo che l'aveva sorpreso a rubare in cucina, le domestiche fisse non ci avevano fatto caso più di tanto, quel giapponesino castano, è tanto simpatico ma anche un vero monello, che si diverte a far arrabbiare la cuoca, vederla fumare dalle orecchie come una caffettiera in effetti può essere una soddisfazione.

Durante una pausa Elena mi spiega che Seiya non è solo un monello ma anche l'eroe che ha salvato il mondo da un'eclissi perpetua ferendo il corpo mitologico di Hades. Faccio finta che sia la cosa più normale del mondo, mi hanno insegnato che non bisogna contraddire i pazzi e qui mi sembra che ce ne siano tanti e neppure innocui.

Vado con Elena ed Irene in un posto segreto da dove sembra si possa sbirciare l'allenamento dei saint d'oro, loro l'hanno già fatto e le guardie non le hanno mai beccate, solo sulla strada del ritorno a Rodorio mi sveleranno che se le guardie ci avessero sorprese a spiare ci avrebbero gettate da una rupe. Secondo loro osservare i guerrieri vale il rischio. Visto che alla fine posso raccontarlo, convengo con loro, ma mi sembra che qui non riescano proprio a dare valore alla vita.

Cerco con lo sguardo la mia statua greca preferita, sta combattendo, - per finta mi spiegano le mie colleghe, altrimenti ne avrebbero per mille giorni e mille notti- con un altro bellissimo ragazzo. (Athena sarà anche una dea vergine ma rifarsi gli occhi non si nega a nessuno, sembrano usciti tutti da un catalogo di modelli). L'avversario di Milo si chiama Aolia, e fino all'assalto del santuario da parte dei bronze pare abbia sofferto molto. Non mi stupisco si tratta di bambini orfani oppure strappati alle loro famiglie in tenerissima età e costretti a sopportare quelle che per me sono torture crudeli, qui parlano di allenamenti, destino e salvezza del mondo e di fede nella dea Athena. D'altronde l'uomo commette le peggiori scelleratezze nel nome della religione da sempre, ma questi pensieri me li tengo per me, non voglio litigare con le mie nuove amiche.

Il caso di Aolia del Leone comunque è intricatissimo, suo fratello ha salvato la vita di Athena neonata – a questo punto capisco che devo sospendere ogni giudizio e prendere per buono quel che mi raccontano – ma l'usurpatore che prima di tentare di uccidere la dea aveva ammazzato il Sommo Sacerdote e ne aveva preso il posto, era riuscito a far passare Aiolos il Sagittario per traditore e rapitore della dea bambina, così l'aveva fatto giustiziare dal suo migliore amico Shura del Capricorno, che all'epoca, tredici anni fa, aveva dieci anni ma era già un cavaliere d'oro investito della sacra armatura. Lo stigma del tradimento era ricaduto sul fratello di Aiolos che era allora un bambino di sette anni. Era stato emarginato dagli altri sebbene fosse uno dei cavalieri più forti e fedeli. Chiedo notizie del sacerdote impostore e di come sia stato scoperto il trucco. Le voci si fanno più basse, il racconto se possibile più complicato. Aiolos era riuscito a mettere in salvo Athena, affidandola ad un giapponese ricco e straricco appassionato cultore della mitologia greca. La piccola dea era cresciuta in Giappone con il nome di Saori Kido. Annuisco mi pare di aver letto qualcosa su lei su una rivista da parrucchiere. La Kido è la minorenne più ricca del mondo e pochi mesi fa ha organizzato una sorta di torneo medievale, in cui si affrontavano dei ragazzini per vincere un'armatura d'oro. Quella del Sagittario, ecco dove mi sembrava di aver già visto Seiya. Non si sa bene come e perché Saori è venuta con cinque saint di bronzo a reclamare il suo posto al santuario ed è riuscita a smascherare l'impostore. Si trattava di Saga cavaliere dei gemelli all'epoca quindicenne ma già considerato come un semidio e come l'incarnazione di tutte le virtù. Pare che però fomentato dal fratello e frustrato nella sua aspirazione a diventare grande sacerdote abbia sviluppato una personalità malvagia e assetata di potere. Forse c'entra anche la possessione del dio Ares ma su questo radio serva è incerta. L'arrivo di Athena al Santuario ha portato una guerra santa che ha comportato diverse morti tra i gold saint, che ora sono tutti vivi. Irene ride del mio sconcerto, non ci riesco proprio a nasconderlo, così decide di aumentare la mia confusione: mi mostra un bel ragazzo cinese, che avrà la mia età, non molto alto che si sta allenando con il saint di bronzo del dragone. Mi dice che quello è il venerabile Docko della Bilancia che ha 261 anni e che ha combattuto ben due guerre sacre contro Hades. Per fortuna che il tempo passa e dobbiamo tornare dalla capo ancella prima che ci scoprano, altri discorsi così e sarei finita presto pazza come Saga.

Durante la cena io e le altre ancelle meno esperte siamo ovviamente confinate in cucina, d'altronde sarei più a mio agio a vendere la porchetta dal Sudicio che a fare la cameriera in una cena elegante. Le informazioni però non mancano, pare che Kanon il gemello di Saga abbia osato portare uno specter nel santuario di Athena, alla presenza della dea stessa e che l'apprendista di Mu dell'Ariete li abbia sorpresi a baciarsi dietro una tenda.

Il tempo passa i piatti sporchi si moltiplicano e le chiacchere anche. Sembra che finalmente Aolia del Leone sia riuscito a chiedere la mano della saint d'argento dell'Aquila che ha accettato, io sarei diventata fuxia dalla vergogna, forse lei avrà ringraziato di dover portare la maschera. Chissà come fanno a mangiare con quei cosi. Alla fine della serata si viene a sapere che l'androgino Aphrodite dei Pesci ha battuto Deathmask di Cancer e Shura di Capricorn ad una gara di bevute. Dopo queste informazioni capitali ci pagano e ci accompagnano fuori dal Santuario, intimandoci di non raccontare niente di questa assurda serata. Non evito un sospiro di sollievo, è ovvio che non racconterò nulla almeno fin quando sarò sicura che non riapriranno i manicomi apposta per me.


End file.
